vasterrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Calder Kerian
Calder Kerian, also known by his Skorpe handle, , is one of the trolls in Vast Error. His associated alchemic sigil is Iron and his horns are pointed upwards and towards each other, with the right one resembling the light of an angler fish. Despite appearing as such, his blood is not the fuchsia blood of the designated ruling class of trolls, but is a similar, but ultimately distinct Magenta color. He was the ninth troll introduced and the third troll introduced in Act 2, however he made several appearances throughout Act 1. Etymology The name Calder means "rocky waters" in Celtic. The name Kerian is another variant of the name Kyrian, coming from the Greek kyrie, meaning "Lord". Biography Six Sweeps In his younger years, Calder was friends with Laivan and Arcjec and used to be involved in their light-hearted pretend games. Additionally he was in a kismessitude with Serpaz Helilo and in a moiraillegence with Occeus Coliad. All of these relationships have been abandoned or ended for reasons unknown. It is mentioned that Occeus left Calder, leaving him rather bitter about their time together. Pre-game During the Game Calder has not currently been shown to have entered the game. Personality and Traits Initially, Calder appears to be a very self-important troll with a superiority complex and a strongly-implied dislike of women. He is very aware of the social and environmental decline of Repiton, and is such very politically-minded, to the point of cynicism and humorlessness. He is particularly focused on proper conduct and presenting himself as a proper sea-dweller to establish superiority. He persistently projects these ideals onto Murrit, who had once been his picture of what a proper sea-dweller should be like. Being the descendant of the troll that decimated the sea dweller population out of jealousy, Calder is considered a social pariah by association. He feels an immense obligation to do his part to undo the damage done by his ancestor's atrocities and help reestablish order. As such, Calder obsessed with the continued existence of the sea dwelling trolls, and in becoming a leading force on Repiton. He works to increase his influence by publishing the politically-charged and intentionally morally-provocative Sideline magazine, but he hasn't been personally involved in its production in some time. Calder has a long list of strained and bitterly-ended relationships, quadrant relationships or otherwise. Judging from the old portraits of these old friends and loved ones on the walls of his hive, and the bitterness he shows when reflecting on these past relationships, Calder is unable to move on any of it. Judging by his previous interactions with Arcjec and Laivan, and his involvement in their games, Calder may have been less uptight in his youth. Relationships Murrit Turkin Murrit does not like Calder at all. Murrit makes a huge point of annoying or ignoring Calder whenever possible, even basing his persistent "love" of hentai to mock his male-centric ideals and hoity toity attitude. Calder is frustrated with Murrit's refusal to behave like a proper sea dweller, and regularly tries to boss Murrit around. Calder at one point deeply respected Murrit, back when he acted more in line with the expectations of a sea-dweller, and Calder tries to make Murrit behave in his old manner, to no avail. Occeus Coliad It has been shown that Calder and Occeus have had a, now-ended, pale relationship with one another. Currently, their relationship is very tense and strained. Calder shows a lot of bitterness towards Occeus, and is visibly upset when Occeus tries to contact him. From Calder's perspective, it appears that Occeus had at some point abruptly ended their moiraillegence. Calder still keeps old pictures of Occeus on the walls of his hive. Serpaz Helilo Calder and Serpaz were previously in a kismessitude. Prior to the end of their relationship, she used to push Calder to try new hobbies to get out of his own head. Calder still keeps pictures of Serpaz on the walls of his hive, as well as the model ship she had him make. Arcjec Voorat Calder and Arcjec were once friends in their youth, but that doesn't appear to be the case anymore. Laivan Ferroo Similarly, Calder was once friends with Laivan Ferroo. Ellsee Raines Calder is generally dismissive and disrespectful towards Ellsee, as he is with most of the female cast of Vast Error. He constantly talks down to her and treats her like an incompetent stooge, unwilling to let her prove otherwise. His dislike for Ellsee may be related to his similar dislike of her red lover, Occeus. Ellsee simply sees him as a chauvinistic prick, but isn't petty enough to leave him out of the loop when she has important, life-saving information. Trivia * Calder is somewhat similar to Equius Zahhak, Eridan Ampora and Cronus Ampora of Homestuck. Like Equius and Eridan, Calder is a highblood who is obsessed with the pecking order and ruling over the lower castes. ** Like Equius, Calder often concerns himself on whether other people are acting properly within their caste. ** Like Cronus, Calder picked up a supposed vice to add to a certain image, but ultimately misses the point of actually partaking in that vice. Calder likes to hold and swirl wine but despises the taste, whereas Cronus started "smoking cigarettes" (actually pieces of his old wands that he sticks in his mouth), but never actually lights them since he feels like it would be a waste. * Calder's Skorpe handle is 'grandioseSaturation' ** Grandiosity is another term for narcissism. ** The word saturation means "the state or process that occurs when no more of something can be absorbed" ** 'grandioseSaturation' may mean "over absorbed narcissism". * Calder appears to be loosely based on a number of chauvinistic, misogynistic and bigoted male archetypes and tropes, and is most frequently associated with the Men's Rights Activists group when discussed. * Calder has an admiration for Winston Churchill. On Repiton, instead of being a famed military leader, Troll Churchill was instead a yellowblood alchemist, who learned the secret of transmuting gold and went on to turn his own skin into gold. However he accomplished this just shortly before gold rendered obsolete on Repiton, which left Troll Churchill to live in pain and misery before his death, as he was unable to change himself back to normal. Gallery young_calder_lucky_luciano.png|Young Calder Calder_aight_mrs_fritz_im_boutta_head_out.png|Calder pre-game calder_about_to_enter.png|Calder preparing to enter Category:Troll